Technical
A 'Technical' is an improvised fighting vehicle featured in all of the ''Modern Warfare installments of the Call of Duty series. It is usually a pickup truck with a mounted machine gun, usually an M2 Browning Machine Gun. Similar vehicles appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops, but are not pick-up trucks and have the Russian DShk mounted machine gun. The DShK appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as well, but the M2 accompanys it. In game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Technicals are seen in "Charlie Don't Surf" and "Death From Above" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. They are red or white 4WD pickups, each with a mounted and unusable 50cal. MG on them. A destroyed technical is also seen in the back alley of the multiplayer map Crash. In Charlie Don't Surf the car approaches after you've made to the road. Technical_Truck.jpg|View of the Technical's mounted M2 Browning Machine Gun OpFor in Technical.JPG|An OpFor soldier manning the M2 on a Technical. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 There are at least two technicals seen in "Team Player". The Militia has three technicals in "The Hornet's Nest" with a Browning M2, in two cases the gun is usable. Shadow Company in "The Enemy of My Enemy" have their own version of a technical, a black "Vioxy" (in-game pseudonym for Chevy Suburban) SUV with a mounted Gatling minigun, though these are not, by definition, technicals. Technicals that are used by the OpFor can be seen in "Endgame". BrowningM2MW2.png|First Person View of the Technical's mounted M2 Browning Machine Gun Shadow Company SUV.jpg|The Shadow Company's version of the Technical. Technical_used_by_Militia_Hornet's_nest_MW2.png|A Technical operated by the Brazilian Militia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign They appear in the mission "Back on the Grid", "Return To Sender" and "Down the Rabbit Hole", and are used by the Africa Militia and Ultranationalists. Technicals may come with some paintjobs on the side of the bed and on the hood. Special Ops Enemy technicals appear in certain Mission Mode operations, specifically Smack Town, in which the player must destroy two jeeps fitted with mounted machine guns. They are also encountered in Toxic Paradise, Server Crash, Flood the Market and Fire Mission. Hostage Taker seems to have some kind of technical with a turret on it but this is never used. File:M2.2-1-.png|A militia member manning a DShK on a technical, on the mission "Return to Sender" Yuri manning 50cal Back on the Grid MW3.png|Yuri on the Technical. Technical_Down_the_rabbit_hole_MW3.png|Technical used by Ultranationalists. Note that license plates read "2009 IW4", indicating that the model is simply reused from the Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Technical appears in several missions. Players can use the M2 Browning Machine Gun if the vehicle is intact. M2 Browning Technical BOII.png|A technical with a mounted M2 Browning Machine Gun. Technical BO2.jpg|Front view of the Technical. Technical_BOII.jpg Trivia *Oddly, if the player attempts to use an RPG-7 on the Technical in "Charlie Don't Surf", the rocket will always curve away from it and miss. *The M2 machine gun on the back of the Technical in "The Hornet's Nest" can be used; However it shows the use icon for the M249 SAW, since there is no use icon for the M2. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, if the player kills the driver of the technical, the vehicle will immediately burst into flames. *On a few Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 maps, such as Carnival, destroyed Technicals can be found outside the map, used as scenery. *In "The Hornet's Nest", the player can aim the M2 machine gun at the roof of the cab on the technical. *In "Second Sun," one can find destroyed technicals (complete with machine gun) littering the streets of Washington D.C. *The suburban technical used by Shadow Company has the letters "COD" branded on the dashboard, a sticker proclaiming the vehicle to be United States government property, and a rolled up newspaper with the headline "Central Park Pond Improvement". Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Vehicles Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles